


I Made You A Mix Tape

by XxAngelicMurderxX



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Depression Episode, Everyone deserves some Lucio fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Mush, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, POV Third Person, Reader has depression, Reader-Insert, This is a momentous occasion, Yall this is the first fic I've ever written that wasn't smut or explicit..., gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAngelicMurderxX/pseuds/XxAngelicMurderxX
Summary: You have a really bad depressive episode and Lucio has made you a mix tape of early 2000's music to cheer you up





	I Made You A Mix Tape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoneWolf223](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWolf223/gifts).



> I wrote this for my friend Emilee. She's been feeling like shit lately so I told her I'd write this for her. Only took almost a week...but since Hurricane Harvey decided to pay a visit and cancel classes for me till Wednesday, I finally got the time and motivation to get this done. Hope yall like it! Also lmao I told Emilee not to expect a super long fic but it's almost 2000 words...

It had been “one of those days” today. When it felt like the entire world was collapsing in on itself and Y/N was the only person trying to keep it together. Normally Y/N was used to the constant barrage of bullshit and could handle it just enough to get by and keep their composure, however today was the breaking point. The levy holding back the crushing waves of depression had broken and all at once the sea consumed them. It filled their lungs and no matter how hard Y/N tried to stay above the surface, they only sunk further and further beneath the ever blackening surface.

 Then the tears started and they didn’t stop. The burning sensation within Y/N’s throat from constantly trying to contain the screams and wanting to let them break on through. The rapid gulps of breath traveling in and out of Y/N’s throat that were never enough and seemed only to make things worse. Their thoughts were all over the place and yet nowhere at all. They were free yet still remained in a cage made up of four walls and their mind.

 It was too loud. There was too much happening and not enough time to process it. Just need solid ground to stand on. Just need someone, anyone, to make the noise stop. Just make it quiet.

 Y/N didn’t hear the soft tapping of a knuckle against their bedroom door. They didn’t hear the door slowly open and Lucio cautiously make his way towards them.

 Lucio knew about Y/N’s battle with depression and how draining it can be; some days more than others. There were days when Y/N would lash out at him or push him away, but Lucio knew it wasn’t out of malice, but of frustration with themselves and anger towards the depression. It was during these times, more than any other, that Y/N was terrified that he would leave and the sad part was they wouldn’t blame him should he. It wasn’t easy to be with someone with severe depression, nor was it easy for that person to deal with it. This constant battle with feeling nothing at all, going through days, sometimes weeks, in this fog while everyone else walks around with clear skies and clear minds, and feeling everything all at once and becoming overwhelmed. But despite it all, Lucio _always_ remained a constant lighthouse of direction in this endless sea of fog. He _always_ knew just what to say and when to say absolutely nothing. And damn it if Y/N didn’t love him for it.

 Lucio bent down next to Y/N and carefully gathered them in his arms and into his lap. He didn’t say a word, just gently rocked side to side as he hummed a silly little tune, whatever came to his mind and he could feel Y/N clutch onto his arms so tightly as they cried even harder. It was just knowing they didn’t have to cry alone in a dark room, face yet another battle alone, that made it even easier to just let themselves _feel_ and let their bottled up emotions be released. Knowing Lucio was enveloping them in warmth and love and _safety_ …was worth more than anything that could ever or has ever existed in the world.

 How long the two had been huddled up against one another neither knew. Time was just an irrelevant concept.

 It was Lucio who broke the silence.

 “Hey, I um…made you a mix tape.”

 “You what?” Y/N asked, voice a little rough from crying. They turned their heads in order to look at him, eyes still red and puffy.

 “I made you a mix tape,” Lucio repeated. “After your last episode, I decided to make you a special mix tape to play when it happens again.”

 It wasn’t lost on Y/N that Lucio said, “when it happens again.” So many people had insisted that it was just a fleeting thing or that Y/N was just being overdramatic or the even more infamous and hurtful, “everyone gets sad so why do _you_ get a special title and ‘excuses?’” That one hurt the most.

 Lucio was different…In more ways than one, but nevertheless, he was different. He knew Y/N wasn’t just making it up or being “over dramatic.” It was a permanent part of them and no amount of medication or weekly therapy will ever erase it from them. And no one could love it away. That was the hardest thing for Lucio to accept. No one can love away mental illness, but someone _can_ help fight the everlasting battle that it is and Lucio takes up his weapon alongside his beloved to help shoulder the burden. Yes it is Y/N’s battle, but it was not theirs to fight alone, not anymore.

 “Luci, you didn’t have to do that,” Y/N said as they placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

 “I did it because I love you and I wanted to do something nice.” Lucio gently untangled himself from Y/N and told them to wait right there. That he’d be back in a minute and sure enough he returned just as quickly as he had left.

 “Close your eyes,” Lucio said, arms behind his back and a toothy grin on his face. He was rolling back and forth on his heels with excitement. Y/N gave them a suspicious look, but did what he asked and closed their eyes.

 “Okay, open ‘em.”

 When Y/N opened their eyes, in Lucio’s hand, was a black cassette tape with a thin, green ribbon wrapped around it. Y/N had always loved the classics of the older decades, especially the early 2000’s. They would sometimes tell Lucio they were “born in the wrong generation.” This never left Lucio and ever since they started dating over a year and a half ago, he’d been steadily collecting a playlist of every song from the early 2000’s that Y/N had said they enjoyed and insisted they listened to together. Once the list was more or less done (as in he had to cap it at almost 100), he began his search for a relic even older than the 2000’s; a functional cassette tape.

 Y/N had scored big time when they went out antique shopping with Lucio one Saturday afternoon a little over nine months ago. They managed to stumble upon a working cassette player that didn’t end up costing an arm and leg. The boisterous scream of joy Y/N had let out in the middle of the antique shop was enough to scare the hell out of everyone in the store. Lucio was sure they were about to have a heart attack from the sheer level of excitement and happiness. Ever since that day, his little frog had been steadily collecting every cassette tape they could possibly get their hands on. Sometimes they’d find old boxes in the dusty corners of antique stores or a small shoe box at a garage filled with seemingly forgotten cassettes. It was as if they’d found the lost city of Atlantis, but to Y/N they had.

 Lucio had to call in every favor and connection he had in the DJ world to find this seemingly lost relic at a cost he could afford. He first looked online and the cheapest one he found was in the few hundred thousands…He would have gladly paid it for no price was too great to make his little frog happy, but unfortunately these tapes weren’t the blank ones he needed. They were just tapes from famous groups and he just didn’t have the heart to tape over it. That would be like painting over the Mona Lisa so someone could use the same canvas. It would be crime to do that, figuratively and literally…

 But thankfully an old friend of his from when he first started DJ-ing, managed to convince a music collector he knew to kindly “donate” it to her for Lucio’s lover who was a “music connoisseur” like herself. Flattery was always a weakness of hers, so out of the “goodness of her heart,” she departed with it.

 Once the tape was in his hands, Lucio felt a weight lift from his shoulders, but now came the fun part. Trying to narrow down nearly 100 songs to around 20 songs give or take in order to fit them onto a single C-60 cassette tape…It only took almost an entire month, but he managed to do it and get them all transferred onto the tape. It was a lot of work, but he’d gladly do it again if it meant his little frog could find some sort of happiness during one of their episodes, especially if he isn’t able to hold them or they won’t let him be around them.

 “Lucio…” Y/N  was speechless as they reached out and took the tape from the DJ’s hands. _Kickass 2000’s Mix Tape Vol 1_ was written in silver sharpie on the front. Y/N almost started crying again. They knew this wasn’t easy to find and the fact that Lucio embarked on this Odyssey to get this for them…How could they not start crying again?

 Before the DJ could even speak, his little frog leapt to their feet and nearly toppled them both to the floor. They planted the biggest kiss they possible could on the DJ’s lips and subsequent smaller ones all over his face. The man could do nothing but laugh and hold onto his little frog even harder than he had been before.

 “So I take it you like it?” Lucio laughed.

 “Like it?” Y/N scoffed. “I _love_ it, Luci. Thank you so much…I can’t begin to thank you enough or express how much this means to me.”

 “Well? Wanna listen to it? See if you like the song choices?”

 Y/N quickly got off Lucio and ran to the stereo system. Loading the cassette tape into the slot and pressing play, Y/N ran back to the DJ and together they situated themselves on the bed; Lucio leaning against the headboard and Y/N in his lap with his arms lightly around their neck.

 Once the first few notes of the song started playing, Y/N immediately turned around to look at Lucio, a giant smile on their face and a undeniable twinkle in their eyes.

  _He was a boy. She was a girl. Can I make it any more obvious? He was a punk. She did ballet. What more can I say?_

 “He was a skater boy. She said see you later boy. He wasn't good enough for her.” Y/N sang along, knowing every single word right down to the very syllables. And Lucio could do nothing but smile so lovingly as he felt them dance in his lap and sing loudly and occasionally out of tune, but God if it didn’t sound so beautiful coming out of their mouth.  After the second or third song, Y/N insisted Lucio sing along even if he didn’t know all the words and how could he say no to that beautiful face?

 And as luck would have it, the next song that came on was a song that Lucio couldn’t help but sing along to regardless of how silly it would be some people, but he didn’t care. He was singing with his little frog and they were happy, nothing else mattered.

  _“Stacy’s mom has got it going on! She’s all I want and I’ve waited for so long! Stacy can’t see you’re just not the girl for me! I know it might be wrong, but I’m in love with Stacy’s mom!”_

 Yes…this was _definitely_ worth all the trouble he went through to make this. For the next volume, they’ll go cassette tape hunting together for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the Early 2000's Pop/Rock Hits: https://open.spotify.com/user/colinivich/playlist/1jQx9cBFAsfnMV0tckNMQz  
> God we had great music...I feel old...


End file.
